2Spooky
by Sam Maybe
Summary: What if Ghost Ray was a bit more hostile than in the Let's Play? (Achievement Hunter)


_**I turned this in last minute for a grade in my creative writing class. It was horror themed and didn't stick to every single idea in the Thunderdome lets play itself. Hopefully you enjoy it.**_

Thunderdome was blood sport. It was Geoff and Gavins' idea, naturally. Get in the arena, beat your opponent, and pick a chest.

No one knew why Ryan didn't participate. He was odd, he loved chasing the boys with…well, anything really. He didn't worry about killing them. They always came back.

There were a few mishaps with the game, but one topped them all.

Ghost Ray.

It was Michael versus Ray. And they were going to beat each other to death with nothing but their fists.

"Michael, lets play Ring-Around-The-Rosie!" Ray was running around the ring, trying to avoid the larger man. Michaels fist grazed Rays jaw.

"Ow! That's not how you play!" Rays voice rose at the end of his sentence. Michael started to giggle "C'Mon, Ray!"

Grunts and groans were barely audible between the cheers of the older men, Jack and Geoff seemingly divided among who to cheer for. Ryan just wanted to see blood. Gavin didn't want to see the boys fight, crying out "Michool!" or "Oh, My little X-Ray!"

"Michael! Stop!"

It was almost over.

"Ray, no!"

The boys put everything they had into one final punch. At the exact same time.

Ray caught Michael by the very edge of his glasses, shattering the glass and having a piece wedge itself in Michaels eye.

Michaels fist connected with Rays jaw so hard and fast that the smaller mans neck made a horrible cracking sound and he fell in a heap to the ground, right next to his friend.

"Whoa." Ryan's simple phrase seemed to echo. The other men were on their feet, mouths gaping.

And they were back.

Both Ray and Michael running back to where their bloody murders took place, eager to know who won. "It's…a draw." Geoff could barely be heard. Ryan cleared his throat, "Jack and Geoff now." Both were apprehensive, but walked into the ring and took their positions.

"Ready?" Ryan started to count, "3…2…1…Fight!" Jack ran at Geoff screaming and they all watched.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably. Maybe it was that he just watched his friends beat each other to death. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched. He looked to Michael and his "dumb curly hair", his jaw sharp and glasses protecting his hard brown eyes. Gavin turned to Ray, smiling a bit at the boys dorky tuxedo mask outfit. It always made him look a little nerdy.

The other boys had begun to cheer slightly, just slightly. He still felt uneasy. Gavin turned his head back to Ray and blinked once.

Just once.

"Ray!" Gavin screamed. The Puerto Rican man jumped, startling the Brit. "Turn around!" Gavin was ignored. "Michael, turn around."

It was Ray.

His handsome brown eyes turned white, all but the pupils. It made his features sharper and darker. For once, Ray was scary.

Or was it Ray?

"Ghost Ray!" They screamed in unison.

"Ghost wha?" Ray seemed genuinely confused. He turned around to meet…well, himself, face to face, eye to eye. "Hmm." The noise he made was almost silent. "That seems to be a problem."

Ray himself didn't seem bothered at all, he payed more attention to Jack and Geoff. He noted that the air smelled like blood, the arena stained with the crimson liquid. Jack yelled something but sounded muffled. Everything seemed fuzzy, Ray barely took in the fact that Geoff had been knocked out of the ring. He didn't look too good. Geoff was on this hands and knees, clutching his side. Gavin started to call for Geoff, he sounded terrified. Geoff stumbled to his feet, Jack and Ryan stopped celebrating Jacks victory long enough to run to the boys. Then they saw it.

Ghost Ray.

Geoff froze. He couldn't believe what he saw. 'Maybe I was just knocked a little silly from the fight.' He thought. He had to have been. Right? That's what he would've thought if Jack and Ryan didn't see him too. They all stopped. Michael and Gavin had gotten up and started running to them. Ray just stared at himself. But which was the real  
>Ray? Jack cleared his throat, "Raayyyyyy?" he called in his sing-song voice.<p>

It seemed like one of the Rays' giggled. He got up and crossed to them, smiling. "Jack, please." He chuckled. None of them knew what to say. None of them knew what to do about…him. Ryan grabbed Ray by his shoulders, taking a long look at his eyes. Bright blue met dark brown. "Oh my god, it's you."

Ray tilted his head to the side. "Of course it's me, Ryan. Who else could it be?" They were baffled. Did he not see the horrifying incarnation of himself? If not, he was about to.

'Ghost Ray' had begun to move towards them.

"W-we need to move now!" Michael started to sprint away. Now, Michael was never scared, but this seemed like a bit too much for the toughest warrior. Jack grabbed his arm, "Stay." He grumbled. 'Ghost Ray' was coming closer. He took long steps right towards the Real Ray. His hand was outstretched towards his heart. None of them could move.

And neither could Ray considering it felt like his heart was being ripped out. 'Ghost Ray' got closer, putting his arm through Rays chest, forcing him to his knees. He was screaming, it was and awful, agonizing scream.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Ray choked out. Ryan was rushing towards him, he wanted to help. If not physically, then emotionally. He knelt down next to Ray, looking up towards the other. His face was contorted in a horrible way, eyes turning red. Ryan was breaking down inside, but he had to stay strong for the younger boy. "Stop!" Ray yelled. And it did.

Because Gavin Blinked once.

Just once.

_**Sorry if that was awful, I wrote it literally one hour before it was due.**_


End file.
